1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of assemblies that include a device for removably affixing a plate to a base. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for affixing a device for retaining a boot on a gliding board. In a particular embodiment, the invention relates to a device for affixing a binding to a ski, such as for cross-country skiing.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
Devices of the aforementioned type are used to practice sports, such as cross-country skiing, telemark skiing, ski touring, or the like.
It is known to associate a plate with a boot-retaining device, such as a binding, and to associate a base with a gliding board, such as a ski. From there, the plate and the base can be removably affixed to one another by a guiding arrangement, in order to affix the retaining device to the board.
For example, the patent documents FR 2 894 836 and US 2007/0138765, the disclosure of the latter document herewith being incorporated by reference thereto in its entirety, disclose a guiding arrangement used in the technical field of cross-country skiing. According to this document, the guiding arrangement includes a guide plate to longitudinally guide the plate in position relative to the base. Once the plate is mounted on the base, it suffices to immobilize it longitudinally so that both are stably attached to one another. According to the aforementioned documents, such attachment is obtained by using screws which, of course, are actuated by means of a tool. In other words, a tool is necessary to assemble and disassemble the plate and the base.
The use of a tool constitutes a constraint in many respects. One must first select the tool, which involves storing it and, when needed, locating it. This requires time and space. Next, one must manipulate the tool, which is not always simple or easy. Indeed, the screw head can be clogged with dirt, thereby hindering the cooperation with the tool. For example, dirt or ice can at least partially clog a cavity of the screw head, making it difficult to position the wrench or the screwdriver. Added, for example, is the risk of losing a screw which, when dropped in the snow, is difficult to locate.
Understandably, the use of a tool to immobilize the plate with respect to the base poses a real problem.